Mon éntrée à l'internat
by all-my-hystories
Summary: Je detsete ma mère de m'avoir inscrite dans ce trou paummée, j'aipeur de me retrouver avec des pauvres gens! Ca serait bien ma veine, despersonnes croyante jusqu'a la moelle BEURK! Bellard Histoire :D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Voila je me lance dans une DEUXIEME EDELLA FICTION j'éspère qu'elle va vous plaire ! :D BISOUS!**

Internat Pablo Neruda.

_**Prologue:**_

Il existe dans le sud de la France, un grand internat pour les 15-18 ans. C'est là-bas qu'Isabella Swan, surnommée Bella va faire son entrée cette année. Comment va se passer sa rencontre avec ses nouvelles amies de chambre, et ses nouveaux camarades ? Tout est permis, ou presque ...

Emotions garantis ( Larmes, rires...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 -La rentrée**

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai fait ça, nous inscrire moi et ma petite soeur Claire dans cet internat et nous prévenir deux jours avant notre rentré internat! Comme si en ce moment on avait les moyens de payer. Enfin, oui, on avait les moyens GRACE à Phil, son nouveau mari. Voila juste deux mois après le décés de mon père qu'elle se remariait. Je la deteste, je la hais!

_Flashback:_

Claire et moi, nous assîmes sur le canapé en cuire couleur carmin, qui sentait la clope à plein nez! Elle s'assit en face de nous, Phil à côté d'elle. Il me lança son regard de pervers infini avant de tourner le regard vers ma soeur, je lui lançais un regard méchant et il me fit un grand sourire. Claire était très belle pour ses quinze ans, elle était très grande, un mètre soixante-douze, une poitrine généreuse, des longs cheveux raides et qui ondulaient un peu les jours de pluies - chatains aux pointes couleurs cuivres, des yeux chocolats au laits avec des longs cils, des belles faussettes, une peau magnifique à la teinte caramel très claire, un sourire naturel éblouissant, une dentition parfaite et blanche. Elle était d'une nature très simple et généreuse, peut-être trop, ne se fier jamais sur l'apparence d'une personnne. Ce qui me plaisait chez elle aussi, c'était son caractére gentil mais méchant quand on l'embêter. J'étais physiquement le contraire de la douce Claire, j'étais petite, mes cheveux étaient couleur d'ébène et bouclés,mes yeux étaient chocolats foncés,ma peau couleur clair, presque blanche comme la neige,mon sourire paraissait forcé même quand il était sincére. Une vrai mocheté quoi, qui aurait pu croire que Claire et moi étions soeurs? Nos caractères étaient similaires sur quelques points, je ne fais confiance qu'aux gens que je connais, je m'énerve très rapidement, je n'ai pas froid aux yeux, la peur ne rentre pas dans mon vocabulaire, je suis très lunatique, je suis surprotrectrice de ma petite soeur. Je detsete les baratineurs et les focus. Vous devez penser que je suis froide et méchante, mais après tout ce que j'ai traversé dans ma vie, j'ai le droit.

-Phil et moi avons une chose excitante à vous annoncer!

-Génial...murmurrai-je.

-On vous a inscrite toutes les deux dans un internat au sud de la France!

-QUOI? hurlai-je.

-Mais maman, on ne parle même pas français! s'exclama Claire.

-Phil a décrocher un job en France, donc on dé"mémnage et la suele bonne école américaine qu'on trouve c'est dans le sud dans cet internat ils parlent tous anglais. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je restais bouche bée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je montais en courant dans ma chambre. Voila comment elle avait réussi à ruiner ma vie, mes souvenirs, mes plus beaux souvenirs. En m'envoyant à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique. Sans me demander mon avis. Je me recroquevillais dans mon lit et me couvrit d'une couette à carreaux qui appartenait à mon père. Son odeur se dissipait de jours en jours. Charlie Swan, mon père s'était fait tuer par un ours un jour de chasse. Nous vivions à Foks, ma mère avait rencontere Phil un jour par hasard dans un café, c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était désepérée. Et un mois plus tard nous déménagions pour l'Arizona direction: Phoenix. J'avais du quitté tout mes amis de Forks, ceux que je connaissai depuis le berceau. Et maintenat elle voulait m'envoyer dans le sud de la France, je ne reconaissais pas ma mère.

_Fin du flashback:_

Phil avait décroché un job à Paris en tant qu'ingénieur de lumière et de son. Et ma mère ne faisait pas grand chose, pour le moment. Claire et moi étions dans le train. Direction Montpellier. Nous allions découvrir l'endroit ensemble. Claire avait appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule et poussait des petits ronflements, pendant que moi je lisait un de mes livres préférés "Roméo et Juliette". Le chauffeur du train annonca notre arrivée.

-Claire...Claire...Chérie, lève-toi on est arrivé. murmurrai-je.

-Hum...moui. ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à prendre nos valises et nous attendîmes sur le quai. Soudain un grand homme blond aux yeux bleu, vraiment très charismatique et une petite femme aux cheveux couleur caramel aux yeux marron s'approcha de nous, ils nous adressèrent un grand sourire et nous ils nous sérrèrent la main.

-Bonjour je suis Esmée Cullen, la directirce de l'internat et voici mon mari Carlisle Cullen mon mari, qui m'aide à dirigé l'internat et prof de science naturel, tant qu'a moi, j'enseigne l'art de la litté sommes enchantés de vous acceuillir dans notre internat, je suis sur qu'il va vous plaire.

-Oh..euh..merci. répondis-je.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Cullen.

-Oh, juste une petite précision, sachant que les professeurs vivent constemment avec les élèves, nous préférons qu'ils nous tutoie et nous appellent par notre propre nom.

-Bien! Alors enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, Esmée et Carlisle. Bella regarde tu as fait tomber ton livre! dit Claire.

Esmée se baissa pour le ramasser et fus surprise, elle me le tendit avec un grand sourire.

-Je connais très peu d'élèves qui aiment la littérature.

-Eh bien, avec moi vous serez servis. ris-je.

-Eh comment! Elle a pénalisé une valise entière juste pour ses livres! s'écria Claire.

-Je sens alors qu'Esmée et elle vont bien s'entendre. intervint Carlisle.

Alors Claire et lui partient dans une longue conversation ensemble. Esmée leva les yeux aux ciels, et vint vers moi, elle me fit un sourire que me réchauffa le coeur.

-Parle moi de toi Bella?

-Je..je..j'ai pas grand chose à dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami...Je suis assez prudente quand je choisi mes fréquantations, je suis même assez froide des fois. J'aime être seule, manger seule le midi avec un bon gros livre de Shakespear aux mains. Ca permet de m'évader, et d'oublier ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je suis surporotectice avec ma soeur, elle me l'a déja reprocher des centaines de milliers de fois mais c'est plus fort que père est décédé il ya six mois, Phil son nouveau mari...est assez étrange, mais nous ne le connaissons pas encore très bien donc..

-Tu le vis bien?

-De quoi?

-La mort de ton père?

-Euh...Disons que je ne sais asp mon père ét moi étions très très proche nous partagions tout. Je ne sais pas si...je...enfin...Claire, je ne sais asp ce qu'ilse passe dnas sa tête elle est tellement douce et fragile. Je pense qu'elle essaye d'être forte devant moi, mais je suis sur que le soir quand elle est seule dans son lit, elle se lâche.

-Je vois.

Dans la voiture, j'admirais le paysage magnifique des collines, des cascades d'eau, des animaux...

-Nous voila. murmurra Carlisle.

Nous passâmes un grand portail noir, et c'est la que je fus émerveillée, c'était un grand chateau à pierre blanche, si je ne me trompais pas de douze étages. Dérière le chateau, il y avait une grande forêt avec des sapins, des chênes... Et juste devant la forêt un lac avec des plongeaoire, une petite plage devant, des sortes de petits catamaran des tapis qui vont sur l'eau des grandes structures qui vont sur l'eau. Un pont en bois survolait le fond du lac.

-Wow! C'est génial. s'écria Claire.

-Oui le lac ets très utile pour l'été comme l'hiver, il sert de patinoire!Ert l'été les élèves s'éclatent dans la piscine!

-J'adore, je sens que je vais me plaire ici! s'exclama Claire.

-Moi aussi.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée du chateau.

-Laissez les valises quelqu'un s'en chargera, venez je vous emmènes aux dortoirs. Il y a cinq ascenseur et biensur des escaliers.

Le rez de chaussé est réservé aux bureaux de direction, acceuil d'inscription ect. Le deuxième est réservé au réféctoire et une salle de détente pour les élèves. Le troisième une salle de sport plus un gymnase amménagé, la piscine se trouve au sous-sol, le quatrième, cinquième sont pour les pour les salles de sixième une salle de danse, un théâtre et une grande salle de balle pour les fêtes d'anniversaires, balle de promo ect. Et enfin le septième est réservé aux chambres des proffesseurs surveillants et gardien. Le huitième pour les dortoirs des garçons de diw à quinze ans et le dixième dotroir pour garçons de seize à vingt ans et onzième pour les filles de dix à quinze ans. Le douxième étage pour les filles de sizae à vingt ans et enfin le T est résrvé pour la terrasse aux élèves avec: pscines chauffée,jacuzzi, terraind de volley ou foot ou zutres enf onction de ce qu'on veut il y a tous les amménagements une piste avec tables ect.

Et nous voila au onzième.

-Je vais rester ici avec Claire, Bella va seule au douzième étage ne t'inquiète pas elles ne vont pas te manger je te rejoins dans quelques temps ok?

-Oui. dis-je la gorge sérrée par le stress.

Claire me serra fort dans ses bras respira à fond et partit au côté d'Esmée. J'appuyais sur 12 les portes de fermèrent et mon coeur accéléra. Seule dans l'ascensuer je pouvais entendre la musqiue moderne résonnait dans l'abitacle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une petite tornade se jeta à mon cou et m'étreignit, je l'enlaçait maladroitement.

-OH MON DIEU TU ES BELLA SWAN! BIIIIIENVENUE!

-Euh...merci. Mais je peux voir à quoi tu ressemble et savoir qui tu es s'il te plaît.

-Oh..Oui! Je suis Alice Cullen et je suis ta camrade de chambre et ta tutrice, ce qui veut dre que je vais te guider et t'aider dans le chateau!

-Ok! Déja on va commencer par la visite du dortoir! Ici c'est la salle de séjour. Ou on peut manger, regarder la TV et faire tout un tas de truc.

Il y avait des grands canapés des poufs des fauteuils de couleur et de formes différentes un grand tapis au centre, un télévision écran plasma des grandes lampes un peu disposées partout mélant les couleurs rose fushia, vert anis, bleu flashy...La cuisine était assez similaire mais avec des couleurs framboise et très moderne.

-Il ya une cuisine parceque le matin nous ne prenons pas tous à la même heure en fonction de nos emplois du temps! Le frigo est toujours rempli par les soins d'Esmée. Le midi nous somme obligés de manger au réféctoire et le doir non, mais on doit prévenir deux heures à l'avance. Pour le chef ès pour le soir on peut déjeuner ensembles montâmes un petit escaliers qui menait à un couloir ou il ya vait des tonnes de portes toutes de couleus différentes avec des noms affichés dessus. Elle m'emmena tout au fond du couloir à la porte à droite. Les noms étaient: Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Angela Weber et Bella Swan. Cela me réchauffa le coeur. Elle ouvrit la pourte et mon souffle se coupa littéralement. La chambre était magnifique. Dans les couleurs blanc,bleu,noir,violet. Alice eu un gros sourire.

-Rosalie et moi avons fait la décoration, ça te plaît?

-C'est m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e! J'adore.

Quatre lit deux places surplombaient la pièce le mien se trouvait tout à droite près de celui d'Alice. Chaque petits coins lits étaient agrémentés de petites touches personelles, des couvres lits, des posters, des bougies, des photos, des cadres...Le mien n'attendait plus que moi!

-Vient que je te montre la salle de bain, nous la partageons toutes les quatres, mais nous avons toutes notre amoir personnelles avec nos affaires.

Elle ouvrit deux portes coulissantes et je fus éblouis par une explosions de couleurs. Une baignoires sur pieds, comme promis quatres armoirs perso comportant nos noms. C'était un endroit un mur de la salle de bains se trouvaient quatres portes avec nos noms quatres portes de couleurs différentes, la mienne était verte. Intrigué je l'ouvri et fus surprise. UN DRESSING GIGANTESQUE! Il était superbe mais trop petit pour toutes mes affaires.

-Esmée a dit qu'elle comprenait les filles! Elles est géniale!

-Eh! Mais vous avez le même nom de famille! Je suis entrain de penser et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup!

-Hahahahaha! Je me demandais quand est-ce-que tu allais remarquer! Bravo tu as battu le reccord Angela a tout de suite vu! Tant qu'a Rosalie il lui a fallu cinq minutes!

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Tu es fille unique?

-Non, j'ai mon imbécile de frère jumeau nommé Edward, le sexe appeal de ce chateau!

-Je crois que ce que je vois!

-Tu verra alors! pouffa Alice.

-Quand verrais-je ça?

-Tout de suite, on va au réféctoire! Tu vas rencontrer Rose, Angie, Em', Jazz', Edward, Stacy, Bryan, Jack, Becky... Toute la bande, et biensure à ne pas louper l'épisode des petites bourgeoise qui se prennent pour des top models!

-Je veux voir ça!


End file.
